The invention relates to inositolglycans having insulin-like action, which are suitable for the treatment of diabetes mellitus.
It is known that the metabolic action of insulin also causes the formation of low molecular weight compounds which also have insulin-like action (U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,064). A number of inositolglycan compounds have already been proposed which have insulin-like action (WO 96/14075, JP 6/293790, JP 4/120089).
Diabetes type II, noninsulin-dependent diabetes, is accompanied by insulin resistance of the peripheral tissue, such as muscle or fatty tissue. The glucose utilization, which is thereby reduced, is caused by a lack of insulin stimulation of glucose transport and subsequent metabolic processes.